


Spider's Web

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision 2013, Gen, malmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anouk freaks out over a spider in her hotel room. Eurovision fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Web

She folded the Dutch flag small enough to fit inside the suitcase. All the participants of the Eurovision Song Contest were preparing to return to their respective countries. Anouk was happy, she had made the Netherlands proud by being their first qualifier in many years. She was just packing her things back into her suitcase when she saw it in the corner of her hotel room. A spider. Anouk jumped up and screamed in shock.  
"A spider!" she dropped her suitcase and ran to the door of the room, "Noooo!"  
By this point Anouk was really acting over the top, and the other Eurovision entrants had gathered around the room to see what the fuss was all about.  
"Had no idea you were afraid of spiders, Anouk," Emmelie smirked as the entrants all tried to get a closer look inside the room.  
"Oh be quiet you," Anouk snapped as the Danish girl broke out into laughter.  
"This hotel is full of spiders," Stoyan complained, "I don't know how you haven't seen one before now."  
The spider began to edge closer to the door. Anouk wanted to run off but the many people blocking her exit meant that she couldn't.  
"Oh god it's coming closer," Anouk yelled, "Someone do something!"  
"It's just a lil' spider," Farid beamed.  
"Well then Farid, can you get rid of it for me?!" Anouk said, pointing at the large spider in the corner, "Please?"  
"Eh, no thanks," Farid said, backing off. He'd made himself out to look tough but when it came to it he wasn't really. And besides, the Azeri really didn't like spiders that much either.  
"Why not?" Anouk said.  
"Yeah Farid," Robin teased, "I thought it was 'just a lil' spider'."  
"Oh shush you," Farid said.  
"Well what about you then Robin?" Anouk said, "Can you get rid of the spider?"  
"Uh, no," the Swede backed off too, "I just remembered that I had to go do something else."  
"What? Can't anyone get rid of it?!" Anouk wailed.  
"Hey," Zlata said, "Your room, your problem."  
"But I can't get rid of it!" Anouk said, "Come on, surely one of you guys don't have a problem with spiders!"  
"I'll do it," Krista Siegfrids smiled, "Calm down already."  
The Finn walked into the room calmly, before walking right up to the spider and coaxing it to walk onto her hand.  
"Throw it at her, Krista," Emmelie laughed.  
"No! Don't do that!" Anouk yelled as the Finn opened the window and released the spider into the garden outside.  
"Don't be so mean Emmelie," Krista laughed as she shut the window.  
"You should've just stomped on it," Emmelie said.  
"Oh, heavens no," Krista said, "Gee Emmelie, what's gotten into you today? Well, anyway, there you go Anouk, the spider's all gone. So now you can stop all the shouting, ok?"  
"Wow, thanks Krista," Anouk smiled, "I don't know what to say. You're really brave and all."  
"Brave?!" Krista tried hard not to laugh, "It was only a little spider, Anouk. You could hardly see it!"  
"I really hate spiders," Anouk mumbled to herself.  
"Yeah, we gathered that," Krista laughed.  
With the spider gone, Anouk realised that she had kind of embarrassed herself in front of the other Eurovision participants.  
"Oh god," she said at last, "This is so embarrassing."  
"Don't worry about it," Krista replied, "After all, it's Eurovision, it's supposed to be embarrassing. Oh, and if you have any other problems with spiders and such, just call me."  
"Uh, will do Krista!" Anouk smiled, "And thanks again!"  
"Don't mention it," the Finn smirked.  
And with that, the entrants started to return to their own rooms. Anouk's spider problem was funny and all, but they really had to get back to packing up their belongings, after all, they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.  
Fin.


End file.
